Five Nights At Konoha!
by AvalonNakamura
Summary: A darkness has awoken after the battle with Pein, and a new nightmare grips Konoha, who could solve the murders that are going on, and what does the past of Konoha have to do with it? Watch as Naruto tries to save the past and his town from a nightmare that started many years ago. Rated M for Violence, gore, Possible Lemons and mentions of rape possible.


**Five Nights At Konoha**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By: AvalonNakamura**

A/N: Damn my brain, I wanted to finish the work on the new chapters for My Curse, Soul Of The Sword and Ripples, But this fucking Idea just wouldn't leave me alone, And since it is the Halloween season, why not! Mwahaha, I kinda bounced this idea off a few people and they liked it, so let's get this beast rolling, and as always please, leave a review. We authors love to hear feed back, even if it is telling us to have our fingers busted for writing something.

/

Many people asked, Why Konoha didn't train it's shinobi in Puppetry, why they all but banned even learning about it, what they don't know is that Konoha did use to have a puppet master, during the founding of the village, a man who was considered to be one of the best. But he was discovered to have done things that no person should have ever done. He had broken the rules, sacrificing those close to him to achieve the perfection he wanted. And when found, he was put to death by the Shodaime Hokage. Though his words rang out in an echo as his blood pour out from his body.

"My power...will live on...No one...can stop what...I created..."

As he took his final breath before spitting out blood, covering the dark purple robes he was known for wearing, the infamous Purple Shinobi died. As Hashirama gazed towards the dead body and ordered it incinerated he moved towards where the man had kept those abominations, only to find something more surprising and shocking, the 11 things he had made were no where to be found, he quickly ordered a search, wanting these things found and disposed of, seeking to erase everything that he had done. But a few weeks later and nothing had been found. Sighing lightly the Hokage called off the search for the things, and set about making sure the mans name was erased from the history of Konoha.

"I simply pray...That this is enough, This can never happen again...The monster he was...can not be allowed to be remembered..."

/ Time jump: A few days after the battle with Pein, Konoha had begun rebuilding./

The damage was massive, and they had lost a few in that fight, though once the battle ended, with Pein sacrificing himself to bring back those he had killed, life seemed to return to normal. Of course that wasn't counting the countless buildings and homes needing rebuilt. Sighing softly to himself Uzumaki Naruto was happy, though a bit put off by his new found status as the Hero Of Konoha. Not to say it was bad, He just wasn't use to it. Smiling lightly to himself he sat up in the small little one room house he had managed to get while his regular building was being repaired. Standing quickly he moved over to the small dresser he had and dressed as fast as he could. His form covered in a simple pair of black baggy pants, with his Kunai holder strapped to his thigh, and a black shirt with an orange swirl on the front. As he slid on his sandals he thought about what he would be doing today.

"I have to visit with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei...They said something about wanting to discus our next plan for finding Sasuke..."

He whispered softly to himself, he stretched again and walked out of that small shack making sure to close the door, and lock it, even though he didn't have hardly any possessions. He still liked to be careful. Starting his trek through the village he waved and nodded at a few of the civilians who were cheering for him even now, as well as a few of the Jonin and Chunnin who were busy helping the builders move the timber they were using for the rebuild. He finished his brisk walk when he came across Sakura and Kakashi who were seemingly waiting for him in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Grinning lightly he jogged over to them waving happily.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Sorry I am a bit late...I was still resting."

At those words Sakura sighed but Kakashi let that patented eye smile be seen. The cycloptic man waving his hand slightly before speaking.

"It's alright Naruto, You needed the rest still, You used a lot of chakra in that battle, I am surprised your even up now, but if there is anyone who could be up and moving like nothing had happened it would be you..."

Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde chuckled, it was a hard fight that was sure, But id it wasn't for his Tou-san's presence in the seal he would have lost all control. He smiled lightly before nodding.

"I am still a bit low on Chakra, but I should be fine Kakashi-sensei, Besides you said something about discussing more on Sasuke..."

At those words the silver haired man nodded and motioned for the two teens to follow him, Taking to the roof tops, The pinkette and blonde soon took off after their Sensei knowing he wanted to discuss it in a bit more private. So as they caught up to him, they waited for him to make another motion, and soon landed in the old Training ground they had when they first formed Team 7. As they looked around a bit sad and wistful, Kakashi spoke again.

"Yes...I did, It so happens that with Tsunade-sama out of action and recovering, we are at a standstill. I am requesting for extended leave from our missions for a few weeks so I can do some recon, I think we can locate him, But I will need time."

At those words the two teens nodded, they knew with the Hokage technically hurt they couldn't move forward in their search for fear something could happen to the village again. Sighing softly Naruto seemed to be a bit down as he spoke first.

"Your right Kakashi-sensei...I would love to just run back out and look for him...but that wouldn't do any good….I hate not having missions to do...But, I guess...I can just work on my training!"

Grinning lightly the pinkette nodded, before letting her own lilting voice be heard.

"Wow, Naruto, I am surprised you agreed so easily, I guess you keep growing up more and more."

Blushing lightly the blonde just smiled before he nods.

"Well Sakura-chan, I almost lost everyone a few days ago, so...I guess even I end up relaxing and growing up."

Before he stretched slightly as he turned and started towards the treeline. Waving over his shoulder. And letting himself be heard again.

"I am gonna go work on my Futon training, I will see you guys later on Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!"

And with those words he took to the trees, leaving the Pinkette and silver haired man alone. The Jonin sighed softly before he looked at the pinkette who seemed a bit sad.

"Don't worry Sakura, He is fine, I heard from Asuma-sensei, before we lost him to Akatsuki...That Naruto found a nice peace in meditating and focusing on his Futon training."

With those words the young teen nodded before she sighed again.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, It isn't that I am sad, It is just a bit...lonely knowing he is not the same goofball he was when we were younger. But this also gives me a chance to catch up on the work I have in the hospital. So...I guess I will see you tonight Kakashi-sensei, We can eat with Naruto at Ichiraku."

At those words the pinkette bowed lightly to her sensei before taking off to the roofs nearby, heading towards the hospital, the one building that didn't end up falling in Pein's rampage. The white haired man eye smiled before he pulled out his little orange book and started to walk slowly back to the main part of the village.

/Time Skip: Late that evening./

As dusk had filled the town of Konohagakure, the cicada could be heard crying, as well as the lights began to be lit through the town, The young blonde yawned, it had been fairly eventful in his small training at the little waterfall by Konoha, It also helped him relax his mind, and let him focus on making his futon understanding a bit deeper. As he entered the main part of the partially rebuilt town, his eyes scanned the area looking at the different people walking around. His eyes happy as he placed his hands behind his head. Starting towards Ichiraku, intent on having himself a nice dinner to unwind for the rest of the day, Though as he stepped into the main street, his ears caught a sound he didn't expect to hear for a long time. An ear piercing scream echoed through the area. In a flash he was moving, leaping and jumping trying to get to where it came from. Landing quickly he caught the view of Sakura standing there wide eyed and terrified. As he rushed towards her, he seen what caused her scream.

Laying on the ground, stomach torn wide opened, intestines and blood everywhere was the body of one of the young genin of the village. He quickly reacted grabbing her and pulling her back to calm her down. His hands rubbing her back, as the ANBU arrived, securing the area quickly, as well as Kakashi arriving. His eye narrowed as he examined the body. And shook his head.

"No...signs...of struggle…."

As he yanked his head band up he looked over the poor childs form, and went wide eyed. This made no sense, There was no chakra remaining in the body! After death it would take a few hours for chakra to leave completely. He thought for a second, looking towards the cat masked ANBU who was waiting for his opinion.

"His...Chakra is gone...But the body is...still warm...This makes no sense...Yugao...Investigate the body, I will talk with Naruto, His Sennin Jutsu may be able to detect some chakra."

At those words the Purple haired female nodded slightly, and began her gruesome task, moving the poor childs stomach and liver back into him, cringing lightly at some of the marks she could see on the organs, She couldn't believe this, it was bad, It appeared that there was strange teeth marks in the body as well as the organs. She watched as Kakashi moved over to the Pinkette and the blonde, she had arrived shortly after the pinkette screamed, So she knew the girl was going to be worked up, Though she went a bit wide eyed under that mask of hers, before she spoke up.

"Kakashi-sempai! Come back!"

As she spoke those words Kakashi stopped his trek towards his team and moved back to the young ANBU. Kneeling down to her again, his eyes moving back to the child. He remembered seeing this boy graduate a few weeks back, and now his parents would have to be notified, but as he looked to Yugao she moved her hands to the child's face, lifting his hair.

"Look….This...is even worse..."

As the brown hair was moved from the kids face, Kakashi had to hold his bile in, the childs eyes were gouged out, one hanging from it's socket, and seemingly bitten lightly, the other completely gone. She lowered the boys hair again and looked at him.

"Kakashi...This is the work of someone inhuman. These marks...he was eaten lightly...We need to start preparing to tell the council, and the parents….Get Naruto to look and sense for chakra here..."

With that she pulled out a sheet and quickly covered the scene, Kakashi rose back to his height and sighed, pulling his headband back down before moving back towards Sakura and Naruto, As he did, He noticed one of Yugao's team had got Sakura away from the blonde to ask some question about what had happened. The cycloptic man moved to stand in front of the blonde, before placing his unbloodied hand on the boys shoulder.

"Naruto...I need...your Sennin Jutsu...My sharingan, could not see any chakra that remained in the child...That doesn't happen for hours after death...and his body is still warm...I need you to see if you can detect any latent chakra with it."

Nodding lightly the slightly startled boy moved over with his Sensei to the corpse, letting the Sennin chakra flow into his body, the changes were quick. As the orange markings grew around his eyes, He soon let his senses expand, seeing if he could feel anything from the body, but after a few seconds he let the Sennin chakra disapate.

"Nothing...Kakashi-sensei...It is...like all the chakra from even the ground beneath his body is just gone."

Kakashi couldn't believe it, this made no sense at all. How could chakra just disappear? He sighed softly and watched as Sakura was escorted away by the ANBU for safety, standard protocol, she was the one who found the body after all. As Yugao's team secured the area around the body, Kakashi waved for Naruto to head off.

"Be careful Naruto, I am gonna help secure this, Meet at the Hokage mansion in the morning. Shizune-san is handling the affairs right now for Tsunade-sama. We need to talk to her, Cause if my hunch is right...This is only the first...whatever...or whoever did this...is still out loose in Konoha, We will need to step up our guard..."

As he said that, Naruto swallowed hard, this was not good in the least, He nodded lightly and made his way back towards his small house, What on earth had happened? Could a wild creature have gotten into Konoha during the rebuilding and was hunting? No way, his eyes seen those teeth marks even from back where he was with Sakura. Those were nothing like any of the teeth from creatures he seen before, it was a weird mix of human and animal. Sighing softly he sat down in the middle of his small room and crossed his legs, going into a meditative stance. As he did he felt the presence of the beast inside him. Soon the massive creature made itself heard.

" **Naruto….I do not like you in the least you little midget...But I can sense something...A feeling I haven't felt for years. This...feels...like the same chakra and feeling I had...during the founding...When I was used against Hashirama...Be careful kit...something...as evil as I...has awoken..."**

Before Naruto could question the beast, the connection was cut, What did it mean? An evil had awoken? What the hell was happening? As he soon let himself fall over onto his back he sighed, hearing the foot falls of the increased guard of the ANBU for the town. This was puzzling. He had no idea what was in store for him. Or the hell that was coming for Konoha.

/Time Skip: One week after the first body./

The last week had be a nightmare for those who lived in Konoha, After the first corpse had been found, 4 more appeared throughout the week. Each mutilated in different manners, the second body was a young chunin girl, found in her home, with her voice box gouged out by some form of bladed weapon, her heart and lungs ripped from her chest, and partially eaten, The third, a merchant, was found with his entire lower half missing, intestines spilling into the fresh fruit of his store, his eyes tore out, one obviously chewed on, the fourth and fifth, were the most depressing though a young pregnant mother, whose heart had been ripped out with a bladed instrument of some kind, and her unborn child, torn from her womb. The thing though that had confused all the ANBU and had the villages on edge, was that every single one, was completely drained of their chakra. No one could understand it.

As Naruto walked through the outskirts of the village, on one of his own patrols. He racked his brain. Nothing added up in these crimes, it was clear that someone in Konoha had begun to seemingly hunt and brutally murder people. But the question was why and who. And the most recent murder after the mother and child, made it seem like they were getting bolder. The most recent victim the sixth victim was a Jonin, Who seemed to have fought back against whatever it was, from the Kunai that was still griped in his hand. Though he met the same fate, organs ripped from his body, and fed on, as well as all his chakra drained.

Shaking his head, the blonde continued on his small patrol, He didn't like that he was told to patrol near the gates of the Forest of Death, but he did it anyway, after all, it was a possible route someone could hide near, and most of the ANBU believed that he was able to handle himself alone on his patrol, After all, he took down Pein by himself, a simple murderer wouldn't be hard for him. He continued his slow walk when he heard a noise. Pulling his Kunai in a flash, he moved towards where it came from, His ears now focused towards it, It seemed to be coming from the small little shack outside the one gate, As he neared it, he heard the voice, a soft airy female voice.

"Owwie...damn it...How could I be careless….This is bad..."

As the blonde moved to be near the open door of the shack his eyes caught the sight of the person behind the voice. The first thing that stood out on her, was the bright blue hair she had, and...wait what the? She had what looked like jointed rabbit ears on her head, She was wearing a soft blue outfit similar to what he had seen some of the Hyuuga wearing, With a darker blue vest, her legs were bare, save for the small shorts she was wearing, and the noticeable gash on her right leg. In an instant Naruto went into his help mode. He made his presence known.

"Oi! Are you alright?!"

He asked as he entered the building, the girls ears seemed to stick straight up, almost as if in fear, she seemed to scramble backwards, pushing herself against the wall. Her hands coming up and waving them rapidly.

"Ahh! No! Don't hurt me! I am not anyone!"

Hearing her words he stopped his movements, she was terrified, had she been attacked and survived? He knelt down lightly so he was more on her level. His smile gentle. He held out his hand to her after putting away the blade he was holding.

"Whoa whoa! Sorry for scaring ya! I didn't mean to, But I heard your voice and came to see if everything was alright. I can see your hurt...Let me help.."

He spoke softly, causing the girl to seem to calm slightly, as she nodded, this could be a mix of good and bad her mind told her, she couldn't get enough from the last one, but he seemed...stronger, maybe just maybe she could use him instead. The damn bitch she called her sister took most of the last one. She let a sweet smile come across her face and nodded.

"Yes..sorry...I thought you might have been my sister….Or someone she sent...I got into an argument with her and got hurt..."

Smiling again Naruto reached into his pouch, pulling out a small roll of bandages and moved closer as he took in the look of that wound, something didn't seem right, she wasn't bleeding heavily, and what blood there was it was thick and almost black in color, he wrote it off though, thinking she had been here for a bit letting it heal.

"It's alright, and that isn't good, family shouldn't fight and hurt each other, they are supposed to care and help each other. Let's get you bandaged up and if ya want ya can talk with me, I am a good listener! Oh! I am Naruto!"

Never letting her smile drop, the girl nodded softly, it had only been a little while sense she had woken up, and she ended up fighting with her, but the boy did seem to have a point. She hummed softly as he wrapped her leg up, and let that soft voice of hers be heard again.

"Yeah...but she is stubborn...and so am I...at times. It wasn't her though that hurt me, we were just arguing. And it is...nice to meet you Naruto….My name...is..."

At that she had to run through the memories she had, what was she called, it had been forever since she had to give her name to someone, only the master before and her siblings, and those the Master let near. It soon came back to her as she finished her sentence.

"Bonnie….I know...it...is a silly name...my siblings call me Bonbon, or Bon.."

At that the blonde grinned happily, his cheerfulness seeming to fill the room with a small warmth. He nodded at her name, it was different, he never heard a name like that before, he figured though her family wasn't from anywhere near the Elemental Nations, before finishing up tying that bandage on her leg he rose up and moved to sit on one of the two benches in the shack.

"Nah~ Not weird at all Bonbon-chan, I just never heard a name like that before, I think it is cute! After all, I am named after a food item...Don't know what my parents thought of when they named me after a fish cake. But it is part of my favorite food."

At that the girl giggled and pushed herself up to sit on the other bench, her eyes a strange bright purple color seemed to glint with a light happiness, If Bonnie was honest with herself, she was probably the most affectionate and nicest of her siblings. But that wasn't saying much. She looked towards the window of the shack and smiled to herself, It wouldn't be long, Night was already here, and soon midnight would strike, that would be when she could get what she needed.

"Hehehe, That is funny Naruto, But it isn't that bad. All of my sibling have weird names...But we love them...they make us...who we are."

As she said those words, the timer inside her body began to tick, it was only a few more minutes, she couldn't believe it, the fact this boy, whose chakra and even body smelled amazing had found her, she lucked out big time.

"Tell me Naruto, why are you out here?"

She questioned the blonde softly, as her eyes gazed at him. She could feel the timer in her body ticking, the time was getting close, She couldn't wait, feeling the desire and hunger rising in her form she watched the small blonde before he answered her.

"Well...Bonbon-chan, I am a shinobi, And was out on patrol here, I heard you so I came to see what was going on, I found you soon after. And I am glad I did, otherwise you could be here all night hurting."

The blonde chuckled lightly as he spoke, before he glanced at his watch, he hated being on night patrol, he normally preferred to be sleeping and resting during the night, but with this murderer on the loose he was drafted into patrol duty. 11:59 his watch read back as he looked at it, before he watched it finish ticking over, chiming lightly as it finally ticked over to midnight. He grinned softly to himself, he would have to walk her home to make sure she got there safely.

As he looked up from his watch he reacted barely in time, as the girl had lunged from her seat, her hand slamming into the place Naruto was just seated, Splitters flying as he seen it, her hand had changed, he could see each joint that connected to make her fingers, and on the tips of each finger was a dark black claw, He swallowed deeply, this was bad, He accidentally found her, She was the murderer, The look on her face said it all, the dark giggles and laughter confirmed it, but what really disturbed the blonde was when she turned her head to look at him.

The scalara of her eyes were no longer white, but jet black, and those once purple irises were a pale glowing red, She pulled her hand from the wreck of the bench and giggled again. Bringing that hand up to her lips she extended her slightly longer than normal tongue to lick at the tips of her claws. She soon let those giggles and laughter be heard again as she spoke.

"Hehehehe HAHAHA! This is great! I need it...I need blood...I need Chakra, You smell so good...Naruto...I must...have it!"

As she spoke she lunged again, causing the blonde to react once more, but not avoiding injury this time, as one of those claws of hers gashed his cheek, causing a spattering of blood to fly across the floor, which she happily dropped to all fours to lap up, causing the thick red fluid to smear across the floor boards, as that cut began to heal, he turned and tried to escape he needed to send the signal, he had to get help here, but just that bit of blood was enough to give her a bit more strength. As he turned she jumped again, latching onto his back those claws of hers coming to rest against his throat, as she giggled again and let her mouth open, those jagged sharp teeth glinting lightly before she bit down hard, against his neck and shoulder. The pain was intense as his flesh tore and that blood flowed with ease into her maw.

Groaning lightly in pain he soon felt the one inside him stir, as the red chakra began to bubble from his body, steam rising from his cheek and around her lips where she was sucking on the blood and chakra that seeped from his form, soon though, that delicious chakra surrounded her as well, this was bliss, til both she and Naruto were pulled into the boys psyche. Staring down the massive beast behind the cage, she stepped back, her mind slightly clearing as Naruto glared at it. It's voice soon heard.

" **I knew it...I could sense your awakening...I didn't expect to see a monstrosity from the Purple Ninja to still be around...And he made fools it seems. Attacking my Jailor, Pathetic and fool hardy, I warned you Kit...To be on guard..."**

To say Kyuubi was irritated was an understatement, the Bijuu was down right furious, The Purple Ninja who Madara and Hashirama deemed worse than her, his monsters he made, seemed to be awake again. And now one of them made a mistake. Chuckling darkly the beast looked at Naruto and the girl.

" **What shall I do Kit? I can kill her now...rip her apart for you...Just like I would have Pein...but you stopped me...I am giving you the chakra right now, cause I don't need you dying..."**

With that Naruto looked towards the scared female and sighed, he ignored the Kyuubi for the time being and walked towards her, his face a bit hard and angry. He stopped in front of her as she took a few steps back, she remember that thing behind the bars, she watched it fight Hashirama, She knew it's strength, this was why he smelled good, he had a being of unlimited chakra in him.

"Bonbon-chan...Your the murderer? Why...Why are you doing this!?"

He shouted lightly at her causing her to slightly snap out of her fear, her ears drooping lightly as she lowered her head, placing her hands in front of her lap she sniffled lightly. Before looking up at Naruto.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! But if I don't...We go back to sleep! We were asleep so long! When Master was killed we ran, and hid, so they wouldn't kill us! But but….We...aren't human...we are...puppets..."

As she said that Naruto's mind clicked, that was why he couldn't sense the chakra, they themselves weren't leaving any behind to be tracked, And what she said when she attacked him made sense, they were feeding, off the chakra, but the blood and body parts didn't add up.

"What do you mean? You...need chakra to stay awake..and active...like other puppets..but you look so human...it is amazing...Why do you need the blood...and organs?"

At her words she lifted her shirt lightly, exposing her stomach, there was a small tube, similar he recognized to what Sasori had, it was becoming clearer now to him, as she spoke once more.

"We...are...made from people...I don't even remember who I am...But this..." She touched that small jar. "Is what is left of my original body...We need the blood to keep the few organs alive there...And when the organs fail...we...replace them..."

At that Naruto gasped, He couldn't believe it, these...puppets use to be human? They were forced to be this? And had to kill to keep alive? How cruel of a life that had to be, but wait...maybe...He could. He turned from her to look at the Kyuubi who was being surprisingly patient, And spoke to her.

"Kyuubi...Your chakra has been known to heal me...and a few others, Would she be able to survive without blood if it is mine and your chakra she feeds from? Would it keep the...organs she has alive and repaired?"

Going a bit wide eyed the Bijuu couldn't help but let out a hardy laugh, this boys kindness never ceased to amaze her, he always was trying to help, even his enemies. She lowered her head to look right at the blonde and let that huge grin of hers be seen before speaking.

" **My...chakra could sustain her...forever. And it could cause the cells in her remains to regenerate enough where she wouldn't need to blood to be replaced, her heart would function again, it would work on all of them Kit...but are you certain you wish to do this?"**

With that Naruto nodded, Causing the Kyuubi to laugh again and raise herself up on her paws to stretch before looking back at the terrified rabbit girl. Her slitted red eyes gazing her over, before she took a breath and sighed.

" **You are fortunate...Child, that my jailor is soft hearted...If it were anyone else, you would have been tore to shreads...But...I will allow you to feed from his and my chakra...it will help you, and likely calm your desires...But betray him or I...and I will not hesitate in using my chakra to melt you..."**

At that they were both thrown from the psyche of the boy, coming back to reality quickly, she went wide eyed as the chakra flowed into her body, cleansing her of the various damages inside her remains, the feel of her heart beating lightly inside that tube, brought a rush of joy, she didn't feel the hunger. She didn't feel the need for the blood, She let go of Naruto's neck and stumbled back from him, as the bubbling red chakra continued to flow around her for a bit, before being absorbed into the container in her stomach. With that Naruto was rubbing where the bite she gave him use to be, as he sighed, he looked at her, And raised his eyebrow slightly at her. She soon spoke softly.

"Now...what Naruto….I...am one of the monsters responsible for this...what do I do…?"

With a gentle smile he shook his head and adjusted his shirt. Grumbling about having to replace it now when morning came, he looked at her again before reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"We find your siblings...and help them too...If I can help them and stop these murders...Maybe...I can get it so you guys are not punished as severely as normally. You aren't in control...And after all...It is only the First Night I met one of you."

With that she smiled and nodded, it was a good feeling, she had a new master, one who was much nicer, one who wanted to help her, not hurt her, and it was making her happy.

"RIGHT! Umm...they...won't be able to be found...til tomorrow night...We moved around a lot, so we wouldn't be found...so...we have to look tomorrow...can...I stay here?"

With that Naruto nodded slightly but thought for a second. "Nah, there is a small cabin near the water fall only a bit away, I train there for my Futon control. You can use it instead, it has a bed and is actually nicer than this shack. Now come on. Let's go. We got a few nights of...nightmares a head of us.."

And with that the young blonde started towards the cabin he had Yamato-taicho make for him during his time training at the falls, He knew it would be a good base for them to be and how he could save them.

/To Be Continued…/

A/N#2: Alright guys, this one is longer than I normally planned but I got into the writing and couldn't stop. Lol I found this to be a decent stopping place, So Bonnie was the first, just like in the games, the next ones are gonna be a bit of a surprise, But I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, And remember leave a review, this one I plan to have be a lot darker than my other stories so be prepared.


End file.
